In numerous applications, it is desirable to apply flexible sheet stock to a structure. The flexible sheet stock is typically provided in elongated rolls, usually wrapped onto a hollow core. One such use of flexible sheet stock is the application of the sheet material to a structure, such as a house or building. The sheet stock used for such applications is typically referred to as "housewrap."
It has become common practice in building new structures, and in re-siding old structures, to cover the exterior of the structure with housewrap. When applied, the housewrap is beneficial as an infiltration barrier, reducing air flow and preventing moisture infiltration into the structure. Examples of such housewrap products are sold under the trademarks TYVEK.RTM., sold by E.I. duPont de Nemours & Company, and TYPAR.RTM., sold by Reemay. Such housewrap is sold in rolls of differing lengths, and the housewrap is often available in different widths. For example, TYVEK.RTM. housewrap is available in three (3), five (5), nine (9) and ten (10) foot widths, and at lengths varying between 100 to 200 feet long. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,831, issued to Avellanet on Aug. 4, 1992, discloses a similar housewrap material, comprised of a flexible substrate sheet having at least one metal layer to enhance energy efficiency.
The common practice for applying housewrap is for two or more persons to simply unroll the housewrap while attaching it to the structure with nails or staples. This method is briefly discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,831 (Avellanet). The housewrap is unrolled by unwinding the housewrap from the elongated roll, with the intended inner surface of the housewrap held against the surface of the structure. The housewrap is then held in place upon the structure, while it is attached to the structure. This method usually requires at least two persons, one person to hold and unroll the housewrap, and one person to secure the housewrap to the structure surface. Also, because of the slippery nature of the housewrap material, the difficulty of managing the housewrap in windy conditions, and the difficulty of applying housewrap at the areas above ground level, this method may require several persons and, in some circumstances, would be dangerous or impossible. Further, because the housewrap is typically several feet in width, it is difficult for the persons installing the housewrap to prevent occasional slack or looseness, and the housewrap, once applied, is therefore loose and contains large pockets of air.
Another method for applying the housewrap to a structure is to use a "tilt wall" method; that is, to apply the housewrap to a wall section which is constructed prior to tilting the wall to its intended vertical orientation. Using this method, the housewrap is unrolled onto the wall section and fastened to the wall section, such as with nails or wire staples, prior to the wall being raised and positioned in its intended vertical orientation. The housewrap is unrolled by unwinding the housewrap from the elongated roll, with the intended inner surface of the housewrap held against the surface of the wall portion of the structure. Once the housewrap is fastened, the wall section is raised or "tilted," and then secured at its intended place and vertical orientation. However, the "tilt wall" method requires several persons, and is often not the preferred method of constructing a structure. Because the housewrap is applied to the wall sections, each section must overlap and must be carefully applied to prevent undesired exposed seams. Further, because the housewrap is typically several feet in width, it is difficult for the persons installing the housewrap to prevent occasional slack or looseness, and the housewrap, once applied, is therefore loose and contains large pockets of air. Also, this method of applying housewrap and then raising the wall section is difficult because of the slippery nature of the housewrap, and the potential for unfastening the housewrap when "tilting" the wall to its vertical position, problems which are only amplified when the housewrap is applied loosely.